


you bite my lip, you spike my blood

by iambic_pulse



Series: you make my heart beat faster [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Writing on the Body, dom!ashton, sub!Michael, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambic_pulse/pseuds/iambic_pulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashton's biggest kink is giving his boys anything and everything they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you bite my lip, you spike my blood

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so so so much for your comments on the first part of this! I'm still reeling from the reception it got, it was so much more than I ever expected! I will most likely write more in this series eventually, but I'm working on a couple of other fics at the moment which are longer and plottier, so it might take a while.
> 
> So here's part two, with Michael and Luke subbing for Ash. I hope you enjoy it!

It's just an interview. It's nothing special; just answering questions they've been asked a thousand times before. But it's on live television, and it's one of the most exhilarating appearances they've ever done, in Ashton's opinion.

He can tell Luke and Michael feel the same. Michael keeps fiddling with the black bands around his wrists, twisting them round and round. At Ashton's command, he'd taken off his usual dozen or so bracelets and replaced them with the cuffs Ashton had bought especially for him -- they're only slim bands of plain black leather with elegant silver fastenings, simple enough to be mistaken for bracelets by any unsuspecting onlooker, but if Michael keeps fiddling like this, he's going to draw too much attention to them. As the interviewer turns her attention to Calum, Ashton lightly knocks his knee against Michael's and glances warningly down at his wrists. But Michael just smiles, a faint pink blush settling on his cheeks, and keeps twisting the cuffs. Ashton can't help smirking a little himself as he turns back to the interviewer. Of _course_ Michael is doing it deliberately, of _course_ he wants to bring attention to the fact that he's swapped out his usual wristwear for something altogether more possessive.

Luke's not being much more discreet, but Ashton's pretty sure that the way he's stroking his fingers up and down his arms isn't quite so intentional. Which is kind of odd, because Luke's marks of ownership aren't on display like Michael's. They're hidden under his shirt and jeans; big, unforgiving letters scrawled all over his skin; names like _SLUT, WHORE, WORTHLESS_ , pleas of _USE ME, WRECK ME, CHOKE ME_ , and Ashton's personal favourite, the small block capitals just below Luke's elbow that read _PROPERTY OF ASHTON IRWIN_. Ashton was meticulous about the placement of that one, writing it just a fraction lower than the bottom of Luke's sleeve, so that the ink is peeking out, just visible even though the words themselves can't be made out.

Ashton places his arm on the back of the sofa, letting his fingers lightly brush the back of Luke's neck. Immediately, Luke visibly relaxes, his hand stilling on his arm before dropping down into his lap. As Ashton expertly fields the interviewer's next question, he keeps his hand where it is, letting his fingers twirl around the baby hairs at the back of Luke's neck. It's clear that Luke appreciates the contact, the security of knowing that the words adorning his skin are just for them, no one else. That the fantasy Luke bashfully admitted to Ashton a few weeks ago will stay a fantasy, even though it's now just real enough to be exciting.

Throughout the remainder of the interview, Ashton keeps his fingers brushing the nape of Luke's neck, and it's not long before the four of them are running across the TV studio to their instruments, ready to close the show with their latest single. The next four minutes pass in a noisy blur for Ashton; his arms and legs are on autopilot as he steals glances over at Michael and Luke. Even now, Michael still won't leave the cuffs alone, fiddling with them when he doesn't need to be playing his guitar. He even has the nerve to shoot Ashton a grin when he does it, and Ashton knows there and then that he's in for a challenge.

At the end of the song, as the host shouts thank-yous and farewells over the screaming audience, Luke seems to forget about his current situation and raises his arms high above his head in a thank-you gesture for the crowd. It makes his shirt ride up, revealing a tiny bit of skin and a dangerous speck of black ink. Ashton's heart skips a beat and he's about to stand up and rush over, tell Luke to be a bit more careful, but then Luke turns to him and flashes him the same shit-eating grin that Michael's wearing.

Ashton takes note: sexual exploration plus the adrenaline that comes with performing equals subs who have _absolutely no chill_.

When they're done with the show and meeting fans afterwards, they clamber into the car that's waiting for them. They make one stop on the way home, to drop Calum off at the club where he's meeting some friends. Maybe it's serendipity, that Calum would just so happen to be out of the house on the night they were planning to do this, but the fond, exasperated look he gives Michael as he says goodbye and hops out of the car suggests that he knows far more than he's letting on. Ashton resolves to buy Calum several beers tomorrow night to make up for whatever awkward and embarrassing TMI Michael has inflicted on him.

Ashton keeps things strictly platonic in the car, not wanting their driver to suspect anything, and he's grateful that even in their obvious excitement, Luke and Michael have the sense to do the same. But the way Luke is sitting there, all quiet and innocent like the angel Ashton knows he's not gives Ashton an idea. He takes Luke's arm and gently pushes up his sleeve, fully revealing the words marking his skin. He does the same with Luke's other sleeve. It's dark enough that the driver won't be able to see anything but incomprehensible scribbles, if that, but the action still makes Luke's breath catch. Ashton takes his hand and squeezes it, before whispering into Luke's ear.

"You want the world to know what you are? What I'm going to do to you tonight?"

Luke nods silently as he shifts in his seat and crosses his legs. Michael is staring at them, twisting his cuffs absent mindedly. Ashton's too far away to say anything that the driver won't hear, so he settles for giving Michael a smirk. Unsurprisingly, Michael smirks right back at him, and Ashton's mind starts racing, trying to think up all the things he can do to stay one step ahead of Michael tonight.

Ashton turns back to Luke and whispers to him again.

"When we get home I want both of you to go straight upstairs to my bedroom, strip, and wait. It's your responsibility to make sure that Michael knows the rules. You're not going to let me down, are you?"

"No, Sir," whispers Luke, shifting even more in his seat. Already, he's keeping his eyes locked straight ahead and it makes Ashton's chest swell with pride. Luke's only done this once before but he's already so _good_ at it, so pliant and willing and sure.

"Good boy," says Ashton, squeezing Luke's hand again. It's a gesture he knows he'll be using tonight more than he usually would, because he knows that both Luke and Michael want to be praised as well as humiliated. And since it's only Ashton in charge this time, he's going to have to find a way to do both.

They spend the rest of the journey in silence. Luke keeps glancing down at his own arms, as if he's making sure the words are still there, before catching himself and returning his gaze straight ahead. Michael, constantly fiddling, has his eyes fixed on Luke's arms too, specifically on the now fully visible words that brand Luke as Ashton's property. Before long, he's shifting his legs too, and he's getting more and more obvious about it.

As soon as the car pulls up next to the house, Luke grabs Michael's wrist and they rush inside together. Ashton takes his time, saying goodbye and thank you to the driver before heading inside, making a beeline for the kitchen. He grabs himself a glass of water and pulls out his phone. As he drinks, he scrolls through his Twitter feed.

_This interview was Lashton af_ , says one tweet, accompanied by a shot of Ashton playing with Luke's hair. 

_Luke seemed kind of on edge tonight, I hope he's okay :(_ , says another, which makes Ashton almost choke with laughter. It's sweet that they care so much, but if only they knew just how okay and on edge Luke really is.

_Michael has new bracelets!!! They look so hot!!!_ says a third tweet.

He keeps scrolling. Among the several fans swooning over Michael's "new bracelets" and several more proclaiming that "Lashton is love", Ashton eventually finds one tweet that makes his stomach jump in excitement. _This_ is what he was searching for.

It's a picture of Luke, zoomed in blurrily on his arm, where the ink is just peeking out under his sleeve, with the caption: _WTF IS THIS DID LUKE GET A TATTOO OR SOMETHING_.

There's a second tweet too, with a picture of Luke with his arms raised and his shirt riding up. There's a bold red circle drawn around the black line that's just visible on his hip, and the caption: _SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THIS BOY DOING TO HIS BODY?? I NEED TO KNOW._

He could always count on the fans to be that observant. He keeps those two tweets on his screen and gives Luke and Michael another couple of minutes to get ready before heading upstairs. He can already feel his jeans starting to grow tight from the mere thought of what's waiting for him in his bedroom. The image of Luke and Michael side by side, on their knees, so eager and willing, is something he can’t wait to see for real.

But when he opens his bedroom door, the scene that greets him isn’t quite what he’s expecting. Luke is exactly where he’s supposed to be, kneeling naked in the middle of the room, looking up at Michael, as though he’s about to say something. But anything Luke might say would clearly fall on deaf ears, because Michael -- also naked -- is leaning against the wall, engrossed in twisting his cuffs round and round.

As soon as Ashton enters the room, Luke straightens his posture and puts his hands behind his back, fixing his gaze straight ahead. The sight of him like that, with all the words on his skin now fully visible, makes Ashton’s cock twitch. He takes a moment to comb his eyes over Luke properly, taking in every exposed inch of his skin, every degrading letter and every shade of pink in the pale blush that’s creeping up his neck.

Ashton can feel Michael’s eyes on him, willing Ashton to look at him. He resists the temptation, no matter how magnetic the pull feels. He’s not an idiot, he knows exactly what Michael is after. And Ashton is going to give him exactly what he wants -- _after_ making him work for it.

Without a word, Ashton walks over to his dresser, and from the bottom drawer, he takes out the two smart black presentation boxes that he’d hidden away several days ago. He lays them on the bed, side by side.

“What are those?” asks Michael.

Ashton ignores him again, and moves to stand next to Luke, looming over the kneeling boy. He runs a hand through Luke’s hair.

“I told you to make sure Michael knows the rules,” he says.

Luke swallows hard, his eyes flickering to Michael for just half a second. “I did, Sir,” he says quietly.

Finally, Ashton allows himself to look at Michael. “Is that true?” He can read them both well enough that he doesn’t really need to ask, but he figures it’s only fair to give Michael a chance to be honest. Or to dig himself deeper into a hole.

Apparently, Michael is choosing the latter. He shrugs, the ghost of a smirk playing on his lips, and says, “All he said was to get naked and wait for you.”

“What?!” splutters Luke. “That's -- “

“Be quiet,” says Ashton sharply, combing his fingers through Luke’s hair one more time. “I know he's lying.”

Michael’s smirk fades quickly as Ashton stares him down, but he keeps his eyes locked onto Ashton’s, his fingers running over the cuffs on his wrists. When it becomes clear to Ashton that a simple look isn’t going to be enough to keep Michael in line, Ashton steps towards him and takes both of his wrists.

“You can't stop touching these, can you?” says Ashton, running his thumbs over the leather bands. “I saw you playing with them, you couldn't leave them alone all night. You wanted everyone to notice them, didn't you? You wanted people to ask you about them so you could tell them that you belong to me.”

Michael doesn’t reply, but the way his eyes flicker down to fixate on the cuffs again, along with the way he inhales deeply, is all the confirmation Ashton needs.

With nimble fingers, he unclasps the cuff from Michael’s left wrist and throws it backwards, hearing a soft thud as it lands on the bed.

“What are you doing?” asks Michael, his voice betraying his surprise.

“Do you think I want to own a slut that lies to me?” says Ashton as he takes the cuff from Michael’s right wrist and discards it with the other. “If you want to belong to me, you’re going to have to prove that you’re worth owning.”

“But -- “

“Quiet.”

“But -- “

Ashton brings his hand down across Michael’s cheek, the sound of the smack reverberating throughout the room. He grips Michael’s jaw tightly.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” he growls. “You’re going to watch while Luke shows you how you can earn those cuffs back. You’re going to show me that you’re good enough for me to bother with. If you do that, I might consider putting you to some use.”

Michael lets out a quiet whimper as Ashton releases his jaw and turns back to Luke. Without a word, Ashton takes his phone from his pocket and hands it to Luke. Hesitant, and clearly more than a little confused, Luke takes it and stares at the screen. His face flushes scarlet as he reads silently.

“ _‘What is this boy doing to his body?’_ ” recites Ashton. “If only they knew that your body belongs to me. That _I_ can do whatever _I_ want with it.” He crouches down next to Luke and runs the pad of his thumb over the words on his arm that mark him as Ashton’s property. “All those people...everyone watching tonight. They were so close to seeing all of this. So close to knowing that you’re nothing more than my little fuck toy.”

Luke’s eyes are still fixed to the screen, his breathing becoming deeper and louder.

“And you’ll just parade yourself around in front of them, won’t you? You _want_ them to see, you _want_ them all to know what you are, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” says Luke quietly. Ashton glances down at Luke's cock; it's already fully hard, almost touching his stomach.

“Maybe I shouldn't have waited,” says Ashton. “Maybe I should have just stripped you naked in that studio, in front of all those people. Let everyone see exactly how much of a slut you are. Show them how willingly you get on your knees, let them watch while I fuck your throat and ruin your ass.”

“W-would you let them fuck me too, Sir?” breathes Luke, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

“Oh, I’d let them use you however they wanted to. I’d let them pass you around until they got bored of you.”

Luke swallows hard and takes a long, deep breath. “Thank you, Sir.”

Ashton takes the phone from his hands and stands up, briefly wondering how far Luke would really go in a situation like that. He hadn't ever considered anything like it before Luke had brought up the fantasy for the first time a few weeks ago. But now, the image of Luke, of _his_ boy, being manhandled and passed around by strangers at Ashton’s command stirs up a possessive arousal that he’s never felt before.

Ashton leaves his phone on the bed and picks up the smaller of the two black presentation boxes. He crouches in front of Luke again.

“I have something for you,” he says before opening the box.

Luke’s eyes widen adorably as they settle on the elegant silver collar. It's a simple metal band, about an inch wide, with the word SLUT engraved in bold black letters at the front. Ashton had known as soon as he’d seen it in the store that it would look perfect clasped around Luke’s neck. He’s barely stopped imagining it since he bought it, and now he can hardly believe that he won’t have to imagine any more.

"Thank you, Sir," says Luke, his voice almost a whisper. He looks Ashton in the eyes when he says it, and Ashton knows it's not just a sub thanking his Dom, it's genuine gratitude between boyfriends. Ashton smiles gently at Luke, letting him know that he understands that.

Ashton takes the collar from the box and fixes it around Luke's neck. A tiny content smile flickers across Luke's face as the steel comes to rest against his skin. It makes Ashton's heart swell, knowing that he’s finally giving Luke exactly what he wants. The belt they had used last time had been a whim of Ashton’s, and he knows that even though Luke had loved the idea of it, he had still been a little disappointed when Ashton had refused to tighten it. And as much as Ashton had loved using the belt too, _this_ collar, snug around Luke’s throat, is already a thousand times better. More elegant, more _permanent_ , and Luke looks obscenely beautiful wearing it, even more so than Ashton had imagined.

Apparently Michael shares this sentiment, because he breathes out a barely audible, “Holy fuck.”

Ashton stands up and turns to Michael, cocking one eyebrow.

“Did I tell you to speak?” he says, stepping towards Michael.

“I -- sorry -- “ stutters Michael, quickly cut off by Ashton’s hand landing on his cheek again. Michael’s gaze drops again to the collar around Luke’s neck.

“You like what you see?” says Ashton, following Michael’s eyeline. He indicates the larger box, still lying unopened on the bed. “You could have had one too, you know. That was supposed to be for you.” His words drip with sardonic pity. Michael’s eyes flicker to the box before he settles his gaze on Ashton again, the defiant spark in his eyes growing brighter, letting Ashton know that it won’t be that easy.

But Ashton drives on. “Maybe I should take it back,” he continues. “The cuffs as well. Maybe I should tell everyone that the whore that was supposed to wear them just doesn't deserve to.”

Michael’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard, but he keeps his eyes locked onto Ashton’s.

“Maybe you should take them back,” Ashton goes on. “Maybe you should walk into that store and explain to everyone that you’re not good enough to be owned.” He pauses for a moment and then adds, “Not good enough to be _touched_.”

Something seems to switch in Michael then, because his gaze falters, just for a second. But still he doesn’t give in. So Ashton turns back to Luke, deciding that the only way to best Michael at this game they’re playing is to show him _exactly_ what he’s missing out on.

Ashton stands in front of Luke and looks down at him for a second, taking a mental snapshot of him in this position, completely naked but for the steel collar and the words adorning his skin. Then, without a word, Ashton grabs Luke’s hair and pulls his head forward, shoving his face into Ashton’s crotch. Luke opens his mouth almost immediately, his lips finding the outline of Ashton’s hard cock through the tight fabric. He runs his tongue along Ashton’s length and lets out a long, loud moan; a moan that seems to command Ashton to take his damn jeans off, while also telling Michael in explicit detail exactly how good it feels to even be allowed _near_ Ashton's cock.

And although Ashton is relishing the feeling of Luke’s mouth on his dick, he can’t deny that losing the layer of denim would make everything a thousand times better. He yanks Luke’s head back, snapping out an instruction for him to keep his mouth open, and makes quick work of pulling his jeans down a few inches, letting his cock and balls out. He’d decided to forgo underwear tonight -- he's pretty sure they all did, actually -- figuring there wasn't much point; it would only be another obstacle.

Returning his hand to Luke’s hair, Ashton slowly feeds his cock into Luke’s open mouth, stopping as soon as Luke starts to gag. He loosens his grip on Luke’s hair and waits for Luke to move his head down.

“Look at me,” says Ashton as Luke starts to take Ashton in further, moving slowly. Luke obeys immediately, wide blue eyes snapping up to meet Ashton’s. “Good boy,” says Ashton, stroking a hand through Luke's hair gently. He keeps talking; it gives him something to concentrate on other than the divine warm wetness of Luke's mouth. “You’re going to be a good little slut for me tonight, aren’t you? You’re going to take everything I give you, yeah?”

Luke’s throat quivers as he lets out a quiet moan in response, taking in Ashton’s last inch. He holds still for a couple of seconds before pulling himself off Ashton’s cock, staring up at Ashton expectantly, his mouth still open. Ashton takes his cue and tightens his grip in Luke’s hair once more. He guides Luke’s head up and down his dick, moving slowly -- he doesn’t want to get too worked up too soon; there’ll be plenty of time for hard and fast later.

Luke keeps his eyes locked onto Ashton’s as he lets Ashton control his head. Occasionally, when Ashton’s cock hits the back of his throat, Luke screws his eyes shut, letting tears fall from the corners. By instinct, Ashton almost wipes them away, but he stops himself -- he loves this image too much to change it even a little bit. He still doesn't stop talking as he moves Luke's head up and down his cock, telling Luke everything and anything: _such a good fuck toy, nothing but a desperate whore, so beautiful, fucking worthless_. Ashton’s pretty sure that what he's saying doesn't even make much sense, the way he keeps flitting between degradation and praise. But if Luke's little moans are anything to go by -- not to mention the way his breath catches multiple times -- Ashton’s words are hitting exactly the right spot.

It's not about the words for Ashton, though. It’s about the reaction they provoke. It's about the pink blush that spreads across Luke’s pale skin, like he’s hyper aware, not just of everything Ashton’s saying, but also of every ink mark on his body. It’s about the low, throaty moans and groans that Luke lets spill, sending heavenly vibrations through Ashton’s cock.

It’s about the way Michael is staring at them, his arms hanging limply at his sides as he visibly and desperately tries to resist the temptation to touch himself.

Ashton smirks. “You wish this was you, don't you?”

Michael shrugs, but there's no conviction behind it and he won't meet Ashton’s eyes anymore.

“Luke,” says Ashton, still staring at Michael. “Tell me how it feels when I use you like this.” He pulls Luke’s head back off his cock so he can reply.

“I’m grateful, Sir,” says Luke, sounding slightly breathless. “Thank you for using me. Thank you for owning me, Sir.”

Ashton can't lie -- he’s a little surprised at Luke’s response. He’d been expecting something like ‘it feels good’, something that he’d have to build on. But apparently Luke knows exactly where Ashton was going to take it, he knows exactly what to say to make Michael shuffle on the spot, his defiance clearly melting away by the second.

“Do you think you deserve to be used by me?” says Ashton.

“No, Sir,” says Luke.

“And why’s that?”

“Because I’m a worthless whore, Sir.” There’s something different about his tone when he says it, something more confident. Something that says he knows that this isn’t really about him right now, it’s all for Michael’s benefit.

“You're a worthless whore,” repeats Ashton, watching Michael as he clenches and unclenches his fists at his sides. “But I still own you, don’t I?”

“Yes, Sir,” says Luke.

“So what do you think you’d be if I didn’t own you? If I didn’t think you were good enough to use?”

There’s a short pause, and then Luke quietly says, “Less than worthless, Sir.”

Silently, Michael sinks to his knees, his hands linking behind his back. Stroking through Luke's hair one last time, Ashton takes a step towards Michael, looming over him. Michael bows his head slightly, looking up at Ashton through his lashes.

“You want a second chance?” says Ashton. Michael nods, and Ashton scoffs quietly. “You know how to answer me when I ask you a question.”

Several moments of silence pass as Michael looks up at Ashton, and Ashton looks down at Michael. Ashton cocks an eyebrow, determined not to be the one who speaks first. He can practically see Michael’s will crumbling by the second, so it comes as no surprise when Michael eventually drops his gaze to the floor and mutters, “Yes, Sir.”

“Yes, Sir, what?” says Ashton. He’s not going to let Michael get away with it that easily -- if he really wants the punishment coming his way, Ashton’s going to make him work for it.

“I want another chance,” says Michael quietly, his voice tight and gruff. “Please, Sir,” he adds, almost through gritted teeth, like he can't believe he let Ashton break him down so easily.

“Do you think that matters?” says Ashton. “That you _want_ another chance?”

“No, Sir,” says Michael.

“Why?”

Michael hesitates for a beat before answering. “Because...I’m just a fuck toy, Sir.”

There's a slight quiver to his voice as he says it, and then he lets out a shaky breath. Ashton strokes a hand through his hair, the first bit of physical contact he's given Michael for several minutes. Michael closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

Ashton is pretty sure that Michael is fine, that it’s a good shake to his voice, that he’s simply taking a moment to take stock of this new situation, but he asks anyway. “What’s your colour?”

“Green,” breathes Michael, opening his eyes and looking back up at Ashton expectantly.

Reassured, Ashton doesn't waste any time getting back to the point. “So why should I give you a second chance? Why should I let you wear my collar?”

“Because I’ll do anything you want, Sir,” says Michael. “I can be good.”

“Can you? _Will_ you? How do I know that, if I spend my time disciplining you for the way you’ve behaved tonight, it's not just going to be a waste of my time?”

At the word “disciplining”, Michael bites his lip and shakes his head.

“It won't be a waste of time, Sir, I promise,” he says quickly. “It won't.”

“Are you going to prove that to me?”

Michael nods vigorously. Ashton lands a harsh slap on his cheek.

“I said, _are you going to prove it?_ ” repeats Ashton.

“Yes, Sir,” says Michael before Ashton has even finished his sentence.

“How?”

“Um…” Michael’s eyes momentarily flicker down to Ashton’s dick and he licks his lips. He looks back up at Ashton, the hopeful look in his eyes telling Ashton everything. But Ashton wants to hear him say it, he wants to hear the rasp in Michael’s voice. He cocks an eyebrow, waiting for a more substantial answer from Michael.

After several seconds, Michael gives Ashton what he wants. “I can suck your cock, Sir,” he says quietly.

“No,” says Ashton. “You’re not good enough to touch me.” It’s a real effort to say it; his dick is just centimetres away from Michael’s face and he can feel Michael’s breath just ghosting over the tip, warm and light.

“Please, Sir,” says Michael. “I can show you how good I can be, please.”

Ashton cocks an eyebrow and shakes his head. “You don’t want to suck my cock to show me how good you are. You just want someone to put this worthless fuck hole to some use,” he says, running his thumb over Michael’s lips. “Just like the desperate slut you are.”

Michael swallows hard, his cheeks flushing red.

Ashton strokes through Michael’s hair once more. “Let’s see how desperate you really are, hm? I want you over there, in front him.” He jerks his head towards Luke, before barking, “Luke, stand up.”

Luke scrambles to his feet immediately. Michael moves to stand too, to walk the few paces between him and Luke, but Ashton pushes him back down to the floor with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“No,” he growls. “You’re not good enough to stand.”

Ashton gives him a nudge by placing his foot on the small of Michael’s back, and Michael immediately starts crawling towards Luke on his hands and knees. The way he moves gives Ashton a spectacular view of Michael’s ass, and Ashton finds himself thinking it’s a shame Michael only has to travel such a short distance, because he could really stare at that view all day. When Michael settles on his knees in front of Luke, Ashton sees both their chests rising and falling in sync.

Ashton steps towards them and snakes one arm around Luke’s waist while his other hand comes to rest in Michael’s hair.

“You want to show me how good you can be?” he says.

“Yes, Sir,” says Michael, edging his face, his lips, ever closer to Luke's cock.

“So what are you going to do?” says Ashton.

“I can suck his dick, Sir,” says Michael.

“Get on with it, then.”

Michael doesn't wait for a second. He opens his mouth and hungrily takes in Luke's whole length, gagging slightly but never even hesitating. Luke gasps at the sudden contact, bucking his hips forward involuntarily. Ashton presses a kiss to Luke's shoulder, to the front end of the _USE ME_ that continues down his arm, before tightening his grip in Michael’s hair.

Michael lets out a guttural moan, drawing a high pitched whimper from Luke.

“You really are a desperate fucking slut, aren't you?” says Ashton casually as Michael hollows his cheeks. “You’ll take any cock you can get, even if it means getting on your knees in front of another whore, because you know you’re not good enough to be used by anyone who actually matters.”

Michael hums around Luke’s dick and looks up at Ashton, holding his head still. Ashton knows exactly what he wants, so he grips Michael’s hair tighter, pulling his head back before slamming it forward again. Michael screws his eyes shut tight, the force probably slightly more than he’d been expecting, so Ashton loosens his grip for a moment. But it’s barely a second before Michael looks up at Ashton again, wordlessly encouraging him to take control once more.

Ashton continues, fucking Michael’s face down onto Luke’s dick until Michael’s chin is a mess of spit and precum. All the while, Luke is quietly babbling nonsense, his eyes closed and head thrown back as he whispers _ohmygodholyfuckyesfuckplease_. Behind his back, his fingers are twitching, desperate to move. Digging his fingers into Luke’s hip, definitely hard enough to leave marks, Ashton brings his lips to Luke’s ear.

“You want to touch something, don’t you?” 

Luke nods, more whispered pleas spilling from his lips. Ashton tuts, removing his hand from Luke’s waist and running a finger over the silver collar. “You know how to answer questions, slut. Remember I can take this away if you start getting sloppy.”

“I’m sorry, Sir!” whines Luke, his eyes opening halfway. “Yes, Sir, I want to touch you, please!”

“Really? Just me?”

“Yes, Sir…” gasps Luke as Ashton keeps moving Michael’s head.

“So if there were other people here now...strangers who wanted to fuck you and use you and pass you around...you wouldn't want to touch them too?”

Luke lets out a strained groan. “I’d do whatever you wanted me to do, Sir.”

“Oh, I know you would. But that’s not what I asked you,” says Ashton.

Luke drops his head, looking down at Michael, before nodding. “I’d want to touch them, Sir. I’d want them to use me.”

He’s talking in pants and wheezes that tell Ashton in no uncertain terms that he’s close to coming undone, so Ashton slows down his movements of Michael’s head, giving Luke a little space to breathe.

“You'd want them to fuck you?” says Ashton.

“Y-yes, Sir…” pants Luke.

“Your ass or your mouth?”

“B-both, Sir…”

“Both?” says Ashton, smirking. “You’re that much of a whore that getting fucked by one cock just isn’t enough?”

Luke whimpers and nods. “I…” he begins, before looking at Ashton uncertainly, biting his lip.

“Go on,” says Ashton in a slightly softer tone, his hand moving from Luke’s collar to card through his hair gently. “Tell me.”

“B-being fucked by two cocks wouldn’t be enough either, Sir,” he says quickly and quietly, his face flushing bright red. “I’d still...still want more…”

Ashton cocks an eyebrow. “So one cock fucking your ass, another wrecking your throat...one in each hand as well?” Luke nods. “Would that be enough for you? Four dicks at once?”

The only answer Luke gives is another whimper as he bites his lip again.

“Maybe we should find out,” says Ashton. “See how many cocks it takes to satisfy a desperate, greedy little whore. And what would you do, hm? Just lie back and take it?”

Luke nods. “I’d let them do whatev -- ”

“No,” growls Ashton. “ _I_ would let them do whatever they wanted to you. Have you forgotten who this body belongs to?”

Luke shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Sir…” he pants. “It belongs to you, you can do whatever you want with it, you can give it to whoever you want…”

Ashton knows that Luke won’t be able to hold out much longer, but that's exactly the plan. He speeds up his movements of Michael’s head again. It’s only a few seconds before quiet pleas are falling from Luke's lips as he involuntarily thrusts his hips forward slightly, throwing his head back again in ecstasy.

“Go on,” says Ashton into Luke’s ear. “I want you to come in his mouth.”

Luke nods and breathes out a low, heavy, “Thank you, Sir.” He shudders, his stomach quivering, and gasps loudly. Ashton holds Michael’s head still and Luke ruts forward, his hands curling into fists behind his back. Ashton doesn’t know where to focus his attention; Luke is always a sight to see when he comes, his mouth forming a perfect O and his eyelids flickering, but Michael looks equally beautiful on his knees, his throat flexing as he swallows every drop of Luke’s cum.

Ashton releases Michael’s hair and gives them both a short moment to recover before meeting Michael’s eyes.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” he says. Michael doesn’t even hesitate; he immediately wraps his lips around Luke’s cock again, drawing a high pitched whimper from Luke’s throat.

“How many times are you going to come tonight?” says Ashton into Luke’s ear.

“As...as many as you tell me to, Sir…”

“Mmhmm. And however many times I tell you to come, it still won’t be enough for you, will it?”

“N-no, Sir…”

“But that doesn’t matter, does it? It doesn’t matter that the desperate little fuck toy will never be satisfied.”

“No, S-Sir, I don’t matter, I’m here for you, Sir, I’m here be f-fucked and used and I’ll do anything you tell me to, I don’t matter,” babbles Luke as Michael keeps sucking eagerly on Luke’s dick. There are tears welling in Luke’s eyes and his hands are still balled up into fists. Ashton presses a kiss to Luke’s shoulder and takes one of his hands, forcing his fist open.

“What’s your colour, babe?” says Ashton quietly.

“Green…” replies Luke through gritted teeth, nodding.

Ashton gives his hand a quick squeeze before stepping away, towards the bed. He picks up Michael’s cuffs and opens the second presentation box, taking from it a short silver chain. He clips each end of the chain to the silver fastenings on the cuffs and crouches down just behind Michael.

Wrapping an arm around Michael’s midsection, Ashton pulls him backwards, Luke’s dick leaving his mouth with an obscene pop. Michael’s hands, still clasped behind his back, are dangerously close to Ashton’s dick, and it takes all of Ashton’s self control to not start grinding forward, to not let his cock find Michael’s talented hands. He quells his desire with the thought that it won't be long until he’ll have something much better than just hands.

“You see what happens when you disobey me?” Ashton breathes into Michael’s ear. “You see what you reduce yourself to, swallowing the cum of a worthless slut?”

“Yes, Sir,” says Michael, his voice thick and low.

“If I let you wear these cuffs again, are you going to show me that you’re good enough for them?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Ashton takes Michael’s hands and fastens the connected cuffs around his wrists before tangling their fingers together.

“How does that feel?” says Ashton.

Michael nods. “It’s good, Sir, it feels good. Thank you, Sir.”

Ashton presses a gentle kiss to the back of Michael’s neck before swiftly standing up and commanding Michael to do the same. Ashton wraps a hand around Michael’s upper arm, helping him to balance as he gets to his feet. Then, with a hand splayed over Luke’s stomach, he pushes Luke gently backwards towards the bed.

With bleary eyes and heavy breath, Luke stumbles backwards, allowing Ashton to guide him. When the back of his thighs hit the bed, he falls back, Ashton shoving the open box containing Michael’s collar to the side just in time. Luke scoots back towards the headboard, his eyes never leaving Ashton’s, as Ashton looms over him, straddling his hips.

“You want me to fuck you?” says Ashton before brushing his lips over Luke’s, not quite kissing him. He grinds down, their cocks sliding against each other.

Luke whimpers and nods. “Yes, Sir, please fuck me…”

Ashton smiles down at him. “You want me to fuck you so hard the only thing you’ll remember is who you belong to?”

“Yes, Sir,” whispers Luke, barely audible.

Ashton grinds down again and catches Luke’s mouth in a messy kiss, swallowing the high pitched whine that escapes from Luke’s throat. He reaches over to the bedside table for the lube and presses it into Luke’s hand.

“I want you to open yourself up for me. Show me how desperate you are for me to use you.”

Luke nods, his fingers closing around the lube bottle. Ashton moves back, standing up again before turning back to Michael. For a brief moment, Michael’s eyes flicker to the open box lying next to Luke, before he returns his gaze to Ashton.

"You want to wear that?" says Ashton, indicating the collar. Michael nods eagerly. Ashton brings his hand down across Michael’s cheek. "Words."

"Yes, Sir," says Michael. "Please, Sir, I -- "

Another slap, ringing through the room. "Stop begging," snaps Ashton.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"What are you going to do instead of begging for it?"

"I'll show you I'm good enough to wear it, Sir."

"You will," says Ashton, bringing his hand to rest on Michael's cheek, rubbing it to soothe the sting. "You've only just earned those cuffs back. You still need to be punished for disobeying me. If you take this punishment like a good little whore, you can wear that collar."

"Thank you, Sir," breathes Michael, nodding vigourously. Ashton can tell he's excited; this is what he's been waiting for all night and quite frankly, it’s _adorable_.

Before he does anything else, Ashton grabs Michael by the back of the neck and pulls him into a harsh kiss. He slides his tongue over Michael’s, savouring the taste of Luke's cum, the taste of both his boys at once. He can see Michael's shoulders twitching as he struggles against the cuffs, and he can’t help but smirk against Michael’s mouth. Michael loves to touch when they're kissing, he loves to run his hands all over Ashton's body, but all he can do now is moan and whimper as he tries to get used to having his hands bound.

Ashton pulls back from Michael’s lips and walks around Michael to stand behind him.

“Bend over,” he says, pushing Michael down gently with a hand on his back.

"Ten strokes," says Ashton, running a hand over Michael’s ass. "Do you think that will teach you your lesson?"

"Yes, Sir," breathes Michael.

"Hmm. No, I'm not so sure it will. You haven't just been a worthless, desperate little whore tonight. That much, I expected. You've been deliberately disobedient. I think twenty would be more appropriate, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir," says Michael.

"Or thirty."

"Yes, Sir."

"Forty? Fifty? Maybe I should just keep going until I feel like stopping."

"Yes, Sir."

" _Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir,_ " repeats Ashton in a mocking tone. "Fucking pathetic. At least you're finally beginning to understand your place. I'm going to give you twenty, and you're going to take it in silence like the worthless fuck toy you are. If you make a sound, we'll start over. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," says Michael.

Ashton brings his hand down to Michael's ass. He uses much more force than he does when he slaps their faces, and Michael yelps loudly, probably more at the shock than the pain itself.

"Give me a colour," says Ashton.

"Green!" gasps Michael.

"Did you take that one like a good little whore?" says Ashton.

"No, Sir, I'm sorry," says Michael.

"No. So we'll start over."

He brings his hand down again, equally hard but keeping a closer eye than usual on Michael. He's always had a much higher pain tolerance than Luke, but Ashton doesn't want to push him to the point where he has to safeword out like Luke did.

Michael doesn't cry out this time, he just gasps slightly.

"That's better," says Ashton, taking one of Michael's cuffed hands and squeezing it. "I know you can take this."

He delivers the next smack, drawing a quiet little whimper from Michael's throat. Ashton doesn't keep his timing even and predictable, delivering the next four in rapid succession. He looks up at Luke, who is lying on his back with his knees bent and his eyes closed, a glorious picture of obscenity. Already he has three fingers in his ass, pumping in and out desperately as he strokes his cock to the same rhythm. His soft, quiet whimpers mingle in the air with Michael's heavy breathing as he strokes his cock, and Ashton thinks he could listen to that sound for the rest of his life.

Ashton gives Michael's ass another harsh smack. Michael fails to swallow his cry this time, Luke’s eyes snapping open as he yelps.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" says Michael, his voice wobbling.

"Colour," says Ashton, wondering if he's going to push Michael too far if they start over again.

"Green," says Michael. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Right," says Ashton. "Let's try again then." He squeezes Michael's hand again. "Do you need to lean on something?"

"No, Sir, I can stand," says Michael, breathless. "I promise."

Ashton rubs his hand over Michael’s ass, which is now turning a bright, healthy pink.

"Ready?" he says, squeezing Michael's hand again, waiting for Michael's "Yes, Sir" before striking again. Michael gasps, his knees wobbling.

"Good boy," says Ashton, before quickly delivering the next two smacks. Michael takes them with only the quietest of whimpers. Ashton carries on, trying his best to divide his attention between Michael and Luke. By the time Ashton gets to stroke number nine, he can tell that Luke isn't going to last much longer and Michael's legs are about to give up on him.

He delivers Michael's tenth strike, drawing a squeak from the younger boy as his knees buckle. Ashton catches him easily, supporting him with one arm around his stomach.

"I've got you," says Ashton quietly. "You think you can do ten more? Give me a colour."

Michael nods. "G-green...but c-can I...I don't think I can st-stand anymore..."

"Okay," says Ashton. "Come over here." He leads Michael across the room slowly, giving him the time he needs to find his legs again. "Over the bed."

Michael shakily bends his legs and Ashton helps him to drape his body over the end of the bed so that his ass is up in the air, ready for the next ten spanks. In a way, Ashton thinks, this position might be even better than making Michael stand -- they’re closer to Luke this way, they have a better view of the way his fingers are working, of every bead of sweat dripping down his body, trailing over the lettering on his skin. It’s a sight that Ashton knows Michael is enjoying just as much as he is. Ashton rubs his hand soothingly over the bright pink marks on Michael's ass.

"You're doing well," he says. "You understand why I'm doing this?"

"Yes, Sir," says Michael. "You're teaching me how to be a good slut for you, Sir."

"Exactly. Do you think that's fair?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Really? Because I don't." Ashton brings his hand down hard again, the sound of the smack cracking loudly. Michael buries his face in the bedsheets and lets out a muffled moan. It shouldn't _really_ count as 'taking it quietly', but Ashton lets it slide, keeping in mind that Michael is still new to this and is actually taking it amazingly well, better than most beginners would.

"You know why it's not fair?" says Ashton, delivering another strike. Michael squeaks and gasps, shaking his head against the bed.

"No, Sir, I'm sorry, Sir!"

"It's not fair because Luke has been nothing but good and obedient all night," says Ashton. "And yet here I am spending my time teaching _you_ a lesson."

"S-sir -- " comes Luke's voice as Ashton smacks Michael hard again, making him writhe against the bed.

"What?" snaps Ashton.

Luke's eyes flutter shut for a moment as he keeps his fingers pumping, his other hand stilling on his cock. "Please, Sir, I need to come, please…”

“Not yet,” says Ashton. 

The only sound Luke makes is a strangled moan but in it, Ashton can hear every detail of what he's feeling -- the frustration of being denied something that he’s so close to mixed with the pain of oversensitivity. But Luke doesn’t stop, he just keeps thrusting his fingers into himself and his hand starts moving on his cock again. He briefly locks eyes with Ashton, and in that split second Ashton could swear he sees a challenge, just a hint of defiance, and he knows that no matter what he says, Luke's going to do whatever he wants.

Ashton turns back to Michael, rubbing a soothing hand over his ass cheeks. "Does that really seem fair to you, that I'm spending all my time on you when we know I’d rather be using Luke?"

"No, Sir! I'm sorry, Sir!"

Ashton lands another strike on Michael's ass, making him whimper. "So what do you have to say?"

"Thank you, Sir!" says Michael, screwing his eyes shut tight. "Thank you for teaching me, Sir, thank you!"

"So when I'm through punishing you, what are you going to do?" Ashton asks, bringing his hand down twice.

"Anything you tell me to do, Sir," gasps Michael. "I'll do anything you want, I'll take anything you give me, I'll -- "

"Shhh, shush, you're alright," says Ashton, cutting off Michael's raspy babbling. He takes Michael's hand again, locking their fingers together. "You've got four more to go, do you think you can take that?"

Michael nods, his eyes still screwed shut.

"Words, Michael," says Ashton gently.

"Yeah," rasps Michael. "Green, good, go, whatever. Just _yes_."

Ashton bites the inside of his cheek to stop a grin spreading over his face. "Good boy," he says. "You've earned the right to make some noise, I think."

"Th-thank you, Sir..." says Michael, almost sighing the words in unmistakable relief.

Ashton hums, keeping his eyes locked on Luke as he delivers the next stroke to Michael's ass. Michael cries out, as though he’s letting out every noise he’s been holding in at once, before his cry dissolves into whimpers and heavy, uneven breathing. Luke's own breath is just as erratic, his whole body tensing and his hand stilling on his cock again.

A string of quiet obscenities fall from Luke's lips and he closes his eyes, clearly lost in his own pleasure. A moment later, he's got thick white streaks painting his stomach and hand. He opens his eyes and looks up at Ashton blearily.

"Keep going," says Ashton, glancing pointedly at Luke's now still hand. Luke nods, biting his lip as he starts stroking himself again, his high-pitched whines meeting Michael's breathless gasps of pain.

Ashton brings his hand crashing onto Michael's ass again, and Michael yelps loudly.

"Fuck! Thank you, Sir!"

"That's good. Two more. Then you can have my collar around your neck."

Michael moans, nodding desperately against the bedsheets and Ashton gives his ass another unforgiving smack. The noise Michael makes is somewhere between a groan and a scream, muffled against the bedsheets. His eyes are still closed when Ashton delivers the final strike, but he doesn't scream or yell this time, he just whimpers and wriggles against the bed, his hand clasped tight around Ashton's.

"Th-thank you, S-Sir..." says Michael, almost whispering it like a secret into the bedsheets. "Thank you, Sir, thank you." He opens his eyes and blinks a few times, as if he's trying to refocus the world or bring his mind back into his body.

Ashton rubs his hand soothingly over Michael's raw pink ass. "How do you feel?"

"I'm grateful, Sir, thank you for -- "

"No, Michael, how do you _feel_?" says Ashton, moving his hand from Michael's ass to stroke through his hair instead. "Tell me."

Michael nods. "Good," he says breathlessly. "I'm good."

"Okay," says Ashton. "Take a moment, yeah? I'll be right back."

Michael nods, and Ashton gives his hand one final squeeze of reassurance before looking up at Luke. Luke is still stroking his cock, tiny whimpers falling from his lips as his chest rises and falls rapidly. Ashton climbs onto the bed again, looming over Luke just like he was before. He places one hand on Luke's to still his strokes, and with his other hand, he runs a finger through the splatters of cum on Luke's stomach.

“I don't remember telling you to come,” says Ashton as he brings his cum-covered fingers up to Luke’s chest. As Luke breathes out a string of barely audible apologies, Ashton paints over the word SLUT on Luke's chest until the black letters are shining and sticky.

“‘M’sorry, Sir…” whines Luke, his bleary eyes overflowing with tears.

Ashton brings his hand up to Luke’s face, caressing his cheek. “Colour.”

“G-green…” stutters Luke.

“Why did you come without permission?” says Ashton.

“I c-couldn’t help it, Sir…”

“You’re just that much of a slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir…”

“Still want more?”

Luke nods, hissing as Ashton runs his thumb over the head of his cock. “Please...p-please…”

Ashton presses a kiss to Luke’s lips, shushing his pleas. “Don’t worry,” he says, smirking. “I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress like the worthless fuck toy you are. Turn over, get on your hands and knees.”

Luke’s arms tremble as he pushes himself up. Ashton gives him a little help to get on all fours, grabbing his waist and flipping him over roughly before pulling his hips back so that his stretched hole is bared to Ashton. Luke whimpers again at the force Ashton uses, but after taking a second to get settled on his hands and knees, he curls his fingers into the bedsheets and sticks his ass out further.

“Please fuck me, Sir, please -- “

“Shut up,” says Ashton. “I’ll fuck you when I want to fuck you. You’re gonna stay like this and wait, do you understand?”

Luke groans and nods, and Ashton can see his shoulders heaving rapidly and his fingers curling tighter into the sheets. He runs a hand down Luke’s spine, hoping it’ll soothe him slightly, before hopping off the bed. He turns his attention back to Michael, who is still slumped over the end of the bed, his breathing beginning to even out.

"Get up," says Ashton. He barks the command but helps Michael to his feet and holds him steady for a couple of seconds. When he's happy that Michael's legs aren't going to give way, he grabs the open box from the bed.

"You took that punishment well," he says, taking the black leather collar from the box. It matches the cuffs in its design; simple and elegant, and when Ashton clasps it closed around Michael’s neck, it sits beautifully flush against his skin.

"Thank you, Sir," says Michael, his voice little more than a hoarse whisper.

Ashton crashes his lips onto Michael's, wrapping one arm around Michael’s waist to catch him when he stumbles backwards a little. Michael moans, rutting his hips forward to try and get some friction on his neglected cock. But Ashton knows exactly what Michael wants, and it's not what he's after right now. He remembers all the times they've fucked in the past, all the times Michael has told Ashton that he wants to come completely untouched, all the times that Michael has touched himself anyway because the temptation was just too much. Ashton pulls back from Michael’s lips and shakes his head.

“No,” he says, smirking slightly. “If you want to keep that collar on, you do exactly as I say. And I say nobody is gonna touch your cock tonight.”

Michael gapes at him for a second before nodding slowly. His shoulders flex slightly as he tugs his hands as far apart as the chain will let him, as though he’s suddenly realising all the benefits of having his hands restrained.

Ashton tries to put the temptation to touch Michael out of his own mind as he grabs the lube from where it’s lying on the bed, next to Luke, and a condom from the bedside table. After rolling the condom on, he slathers his dick with lube and then climbs back onto the bed, kneeling behind Luke.

He lines his cock up to Luke’s hole and pushes in slowly, making Luke gasp. He runs his hands over Luke’s body, taking a moment to savour the feeling of being buried to the hilt in Luke’s ass. It’s _heaven_ , there’s really no other word for it. And there's so much more that he wants to do with Luke and Michael, far too much to fit into one night, but this feeling, especially after going so long without any friction, is worth missing out on all of that. He only hopes he can make it just as worth it for them too.

“C’mere,” he says quietly to Michael, reaching up to help Michael onto the bed. Michael kneels next to Ashton, facing him. Hooking a finger under Michael’s collar, Ashton pulls him forward and presses another kiss to his lips, softer this time, taking the time to really listen to the way Luke’s heavy breathing drifts through the air, to the way Michael is moaning softly like Ashton’s lips are the best thing he’s ever tasted, to the way Ashton’s own heart is pounding in his ears.

When he finally pulls himself away from Michael, he draws his hips back and then slams into Luke hard. Luke cries out, his arms quivering as he struggles to hold himself up.

“ _Fuck_ \-- yes -- please, Sir -- please --” pants Luke. Ashton slams into him again, snaking one arm around Luke's hips to find his cock, and the other around Michael’s waist, pulling him into another kiss. It's not exactly easy to keep his lips on Michael’s as he keeps thrusting hard into Luke, but Michael doesn't seem to mind, his mouth traveling down to Ashton's neck instead. He starts sucking lightly at the skin of Ashton's clavicle -- not hard enough to leave a mark, but good enough that Ashton wants to give Michael more.

His fingers still slick with lube, Ashton trails his hand down to Michael’s ass. Michael kneels up a little, giving Ashton a better angle to press a single finger against Michael’s hole. With his lips still locked onto Ashton’s neck, Michael lets out a moan that all at once manages to sound pleading, commanding and impatient. Ashton takes the hint and pushes his finger into Michael, giving him a few seconds to adjust before adding another finger.

Ashton silently says a quick thank you to Fate for making him a drummer, giving his limbs an independence that’s second nature by now. He’s able to keep pounding into Luke hard and fast, hitting Luke's prostate almost every time, while one hand strokes Luke's dick at an unforgiving pace and the other thrusts slowly into Michael’s hole. Ashton’s finger finally finds Michael’s sweet spot, and Michael gasps against Ashton’s skin. A moment later, Ashton adds a third finger, brushing over Michael’s prostate again. Michael takes his lips from Ashton's neck, but judging from the way his head comes to rest on Ashton’s shoulder as he pants and whimpers, it’s not a conscious decision. Ashton turns his head to kiss Michael’s hair gently, before turning back to Luke.

By this point, Luke’s hands have moved from the bedsheets to grip the headboard, and his cries are unceasing, endless half-shouts of _please, Sir_ and _thank you, Sir_. Ashton’s never known him to be this _loud_ before. Luke has always been pretty verbal in bed, but always quietly, and it fills Ashton with a sinful pride that he's managed to make Luke make this much _noise_.

Ashton feels Luke clench around him, his knuckles turning white as he grips the headboard tighter. Ashton takes his fingers from Michael’s ass, pressing another quick kiss to Michael’s hair when he whines at the loss, and then he grabs Luke's hips and pulls him upright, ripping his hands away from the headboard. Still slamming into him, he holds Luke tight and close as he keeps stroking Luke's dick. His other hand travels up to Luke's neck, splaying out just below the silver collar. He squeezes slightly, cautious to use just enough pressure to only cause a little discomfort, rather than actually cut off his air supply.

“ _Fuck_ , listen to you,” says Ashton, his chin resting on Luke's shoulder. “You’re so fucking desperate for this, aren't you? So fucking desperate to come _again_. And you don't even care how loud you are, you don't care who hears, you want them all to know what a worthless little whore you are, you want them to know how well you take it so they’ll line up to fuck you like this, yeah?”

Luke's response is a loud series of yesses and pleas as he begs Ashton to let him come again, and as much as Ashton would like for this moment to go on forever, he's dangerously close to coming undone himself, so he quickens his pace on Luke's cock, still pressing his hand down on Luke's neck.

“Go on,” he growls into Luke's ear. “Show me how much of a slut you are.”

Luke whines loudly as he throws his head back, his body stiffening in Ashton’s arms as he comes for the third time tonight. He spills himself all over Ashton’s hand, and Ashton is kind of amazed that he still has anything left. As Luke’s body goes limp, Ashton brings his hand up to Luke’s face and drags it slowly across, painting his cheeks a messy translucent white.

“Thank you, Sir...thank you…” whispers Luke quietly, leaning the entire weight of his body on Ashton. Ashton presses a kiss to Luke’s bare shoulder.

“Give me a colour, babe,” he says quietly.

Luke nods, breathless. “Gr-green.”

“You think you can go once more for me?”

Luke nods again. “Yes, Sir...I’m...desp...fuck toy…you...” he whispers, his words disappearing into his heavy breathing.

Ashton plants another kiss on Luke’s shoulder before pulling out of him and flipping him over, lowering him gently down until he’s lying on his back on the bed. For the first time in what feels like forever, Ashton gets a good look at Luke's face. His eyes are red and there are tears streaming down his cheeks. That, coupled with the sweat on his forehead and his own cum covering his face, makes him look more beautifully fucked out than Ashton has ever seen him. In his mind, Ashton takes a snapshot of the image of Luke like this, quietly sobbing as he pleads for more.

Ashton quickly discards his own condom before ripping open a new one and rolling it onto Luke’s dick, followed by a generous amount of lube. Luke whimpers at the contact, more tears flooding down his face as he bucks up into Ashton’s fist. Shushing him softly, Ashton places one hand on Luke’s hip, holding him lightly. It's less about controlling Luke’s movements this time and more about just letting Luke know that Ashton is _there_.

Ashton looks at Michael and reaches out to him, inviting him to come closer. With Ashton’s help, Michael manages to manoeuvre his body until he’s straddling Luke’s thighs. He stares down at Luke’s cock, chewing on his bottom lip, an anxious look in his eyes.

"Hey," says Ashton softly, stroking Michael's arm. "You still wanna do this? Give me a colour."

Michael swallows and nods. "Yeah. Green. Yeah. Maybe yellow, I don't know, I don't -- "

"Okay," says Ashton, placing a firm hand on Michael’s shoulder. "We'll go slow, you just tell me if you wanna stop, okay?"

Michael nods, noticeably relaxing into Ashton's touch.

Ashton checks in with Luke again too, just in case, and Luke nods and breathes "Green" as he stares up at Michael in awe. He reaches up to place his hand on Michael's thigh and strokes his thumb across Michael's skin, and Ashton feels a burst of pride and admiration at the fact that no matter how far gone Luke is himself, he’s still got it in him to offer Michael that wordless gesture of encouragement.

Ashton guides Michael to shuffle forward a little more until he's straddling Luke's waist. Never once taking his eyes off Michael, Luke moves both of his hands to hold Michael’s hips as Michael kneels up over him. With Ashton’s guidance, Michael sinks down onto Luke's cock until Luke is completely buried in Michael. Michael turns his head towards Ashton, his eyes fluttering shut as Luke fills him up, and Ashton catches his lips in a gentle kiss, his hands moving to Michael's neck, tracing around his collar, and then up to lightly cup his jaw.

"Still good?" says Ashton as he pulls his mouth away from Michael's. Michael nods. It was probably unnecessary to ask this early on -- they’re still in very familiar territory for all of them -- but Ashton figures it's better to be safe than sorry.

Ashton moves to kneel behind Michael, between Luke’s legs. With a firm hand on Michael’s back, Ashton pushes him down until he’s almost chest to chest with Luke. Michael rocks forward, drawing a groan from Luke as moves both of his hands to Michael’s biceps and digs his fingernails into Michael’s skin. Ashton is fairly sure that it’s not intentional on Luke’s part; the pain of oversensitivity controlling his body rather than any rational decision.

Ashton slicks one hand up with more lube, and tangles his other hand with Michael’s.

“Let’s see how much of a slut you really are, hm?” says Ashton in a low voice, pressing a single finger against Michael’s hole.

Michael nods, his head dropping down to the crook of Luke’s neck and his fingers tightening around Ashton’s hand. Slowly, Ashton pushes his finger into Michael, next to Luke’s cock. There’s so much pressure bearing down on Ashton’s finger and it somehow makes Michael feel so much tighter than usual. Ashton can only imagine how amazing it would feel to be inside him properly, his dick sliding against Luke’s. He’s doubtful that they’re going to be able to make that a reality tonight, but he’ll be damned if he’s not going to aim for it anyway.

He holds his hand still, letting Michael set his own pace. As Michael rocks back and forth slowly, Ashton talks to him, a nonsensical mixture of praise and encouragement and degrading names. After a minute or so, Michael lifts his head from Luke’s neck.

“M-more...please…” he rasps, before quickly adding, “Sir,” or at least, as much of the word as he can manage to get out.

Ashton pushes a second finger in, and Michael gasps as he starts moving his body faster. Beneath him, Luke has his teeth gritted and his eyes screwed shut tight. His whole body is shaking slightly as he sobs, and Ashton really wishes he had more hands or something, because he desperately wants to hold Luke, to kiss him and tell him that he can do this. But he also doesn’t want to let go of Michael’s hand, so he settles for asking Luke for his colour again. Luke manages to stutter out a “green”, and even opens his eyes for just a split second to look at Ashton while he says it.

“P-please, Sir...” says Michael, and Ashton has to strain to hear it because he almost whispers it into Luke’s neck. “N-need more...n-need to...”

“You need to come, babe?” says Ashton, squeezing Michael’s hand.

“Yeah…” gasps Michael, moving even faster, before shaking his head. “N-no...need you to f-fuck me, Sir…”

“I’m not gonna be able to stretch you enough, babe,” says Ashton, knowing there's no way they can get to that point before either Luke or Michael lose what little control they're clinging onto.

Even before Ashton is finished speaking, Luke starts whispering a never ending string of pleas, and Ashton has no doubt as to what he's asking for.

“I’m going to count down from ten,” says Ashton. “When I reach zero, I want you both to come for me.”

Luke and Michael both nod. Luke's eyes are still screwed shut tight, and he stutteringly bucks his hips up into Michael again.

Ashton starts counting. "Ten...nine...eight..."

He takes it slow, but the pace Michael has set for himself is anything but. Luke keeps moving his hips up erratically, and Ashton suspects that he's not even aware he's doing it anymore.

By the time Ashton gets to five, the room is filled with the sound of overlapping whimpers and moans. Luke’s fingertips are turning white with the pressure he's putting on Michael’s arms as he digs his nails in even more.

"Four," says Ashton, over the sound of Luke's constant whispers of _pleasepleaseplease_ and the string of _fuckfuckfuck_ falling from Michael's mouth.

"Hold it,” says Ashton warningly. He pauses for a few seconds before saying, “Three."

Luke gasps and shudders, his body tensing and his hips bucking up once more. Just a split second before Ashton is about to say two, Michael tenses as well, his shoulders hunching, before he flops down on top of Luke. Luke pants heavily, his grip on Michael's arms finally loosening, and when he moves his hands down slightly, Ashton can see the dents that his fingernails have left in Michael's skin.

"I'm sorry, Sir..." sobs Luke, as Michael whispers more expletives into Luke's neck. Ashton lifts Michael up, guiding his limp body off of Luke, and lays him down on the bed next to Luke. As Michael buries his face in the bedsheets, still coming down from his high, Ashton crawls up the bed to lean over Luke. He takes Luke’s hand and kisses his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, Sir..." says Luke again, his voice quiet and broken. "I couldn't...couldn't hold it, p-please, I'm sorry, I'm -- "

Ashton shushes him softly and presses a kiss to his lips. "It's okay, babe, you did really well, you were amazing."

Luke's chest heaves with sobs, and Ashton keeps whispering into his ear, telling him how beautiful and amazing he is, every word of it the absolute truth. Next to them, he hears Michael let out a whimper as he comes back to his senses, so Ashton reaches his other hand out to stroke through his hair.

“You were both incredible,” he says, desperately trying to ignore his own cock still straining hard against his stomach, aching for release. He'd like nothing more than for his boys to take care of it, but right to now _he_ needs to take care of _them_. He's pushed them both pretty far tonight, and to expect anything more from them would just be unfair. If this raging erection hasn't gone by the time Luke and Michael are asleep, he can always just beat off in the shower. God knows he’s got enough images in his head now to last him a lifetime.

Ashton works as quickly as his messy, lube slicked fingers will allow to unclasp the cuffs on Michael's wrists, and he tosses them aside, leaving Michael in just his collar. It seems to take Michael a few seconds to register that his hands are free, but when he does, he circles his wrists and stretches his arms out before pushing himself up and looking at Ashton, bleary eyed and out of breath.

He glances down at Ashton's cock. "Do you want me to...?"

The offer is tempting as fuck but the exhausted look in Michael's eyes and his spent tone of voice are strong enough to give Ashton pause. Besides, with Luke still sobbing beneath him, he kind of has other priorities right now.

"Don't worry about it," he says to Michael quietly, running a hand through Luke's hair. "Luke? Tell me how you feel, babe."

"I -- I'm -- yeah -- " is all Luke manages through his tears. Ashton presses another kiss to his cheek, and another, and several more until Luke's shaking body starts to still.

"You okay?" says Ashton when Luke looks like he might be able to form a coherent sentence again.

Luke swallows and nods. "Yeah...fuck...amazing...th-thank you..."

Ashton gives him a smile and then turns to Michael, asking him the same thing. Michael nods vigorously, his cheeks flushing pink as he smiles back at Ashton. Satisfied that they're both alright to be left alone for a short moment, Ashton straightens up.

"I've just gotta go and get the towels, okay?" he says. Seeing the look that Michael and Luke exchange, he quickly adds, "I'll be right back, I'll be like less than a minute." He moves to stand up but Luke grabs him by the shirt and pulls him back, albeit weakly, and then suddenly Michael's hands are on Ashton's shoulders, pushing him down on the bed to lie next to Luke.

"Towels are for when we're done," says Michael simply. "We're not done yet."

Without any warning, Michael wraps his lips around Ashton's dick and starts bobbing his head up and down. It's only then, in the warm wetness of Michael's mouth, that Ashton realises how close he really is to coming undone. Michael reaches his hand up to take Ashton's and the guides it to his hair, inviting Ashton to take control again. At the same moment, Luke traces a finger along Ashton's jaw and quietly says, "Kiss me?" 

Ashton needs no persuading to accept either invitation. He curls his hand in Michael's hair and guides his head, setting a fast, deep pace inside his mouth. At the same time, he slips his tongue between Luke's lips, kissing him sloppily, lazily.

It only takes a few more movements of Michael's head to send Ashton over the edge, gasping out an "I love you, I fucking love you so fucking much" against Luke's lips. Ashton tries to tug Michael's head away, but Michael keeps himself firmly in place, sucking and swallowing eagerly as Ashton comes in white hot ecstasy. 

When Michael finally pulls off Ashton's cock, a few drops of cum dripping from the corner of his mouth, he immediately moves up Ashton's body and kisses him on the lips before collapsing next to him, leaving Ashton sandwiched between the two of them.

Ashton gives himself a moment to come back his senses, feeling a little light headed from finally getting the release he was craving. When he's firmly back in reality, he presses long, gentle kisses to both Luke's and Michael's temples.

"Now can I go and get the towels?" he asks when his breath comes back to him.

"You and your fucking towels," mutters Michael, and Luke snorts quietly. "Just stay here for a bit and stop worrying."

Ashton sighs and lifts his arms to drape one around each of their shoulders. He pulls them both in close, and they snuggle up to him, Luke resting his head on Ashton’s chest. Michael is right, Ashton decides. There will be time later for towels and showers and cleaning up. If they want him to stay here right now, then that's exactly what Ashton will do.

Luke closes his eyes and before long, his breathing starts to even out, becoming deep and steady. Michael prods Ashton in the ribs.

"Hey," he says quietly. "You're never allowed to do that again."

"Do what?" asks Ashton.

"Pretend it doesn't matter if you don't get to come."

"I don't mind," says Ashton.

"Lies," says Luke, startling Ashton slightly. He'd thought Luke had fallen asleep, but he lifts his head slightly to look Ashton in the eye. "Michael's right, you're not allowed to do that again."

Ashton can't help but smile. "Yes, Sir," he jokes, earning himself another poke in the ribs from Michael.

They settle back into a comfortable silence, Luke curling up on Ashton’s left side, and Michael clinging to Ashton's right, his eyes locked on Luke as though he's the most interesting thing Michael has ever seen. Ashton understands completely; after all, Luke looks like a contradiction right now, a soft, angelic smile on his lips and his face covered in his own cum, the labels on his body still as dark and bold as they were when they started tonight.

It strikes Ashton as he drinks in the sight of the two of them curled up against his body, their collars still hugging their necks snugly: they’ve got him well and truly _whipped_.

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. I'm on Tumblr too: [zaf-younis](http://zaf-younis.tumblr.com).)


End file.
